Magic Words
by ksjf2012
Summary: KOGAN! ONE SHOT! YOU KNOW I LOVE WRITING THESE! HEAVY, HEAVY SMUT! DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ!


"Just because the guy can start fights in the middle of the rink, while the rest of the team is actually making plays, doesn't make him a good player. It makes him a douche bag."

"Says the guy who isn't the professional hockey player."

"At least I have common sense and knowledge of the game." I sighed turning my head to my two friends and stared them down as they continued to devour there hamburgers. Our high table we were sitting at inside the bar was tucked into a corner, where it was quiet and desolate, but also we could still see the many flat screens showing diffrent hockey games, and football games. And since we got our food and we've watched replays from last nights games all they have done is bicker and drink thier beer. "What's up your ass today?" I shook my head stuffing the last of my fries in my mouth and glanced to the TV on the wall behind James's head. "Let me guess...Logan?"

"When is it not?" I turned my eyes to Carlos who smirked finishing his burger wiping his mouth. "I'm not saying he's not right for you, but as your number one best friend..."

"Wait? Why are you number one?" I looked between Carlos and James in disbelief before Carlos laughed and looked back to me.

"Logan is...not your type." I forwned and slouched down grabbing my pint glass chugging almost all of the rest of my beer down. "He's going to school to be a fucking doctor. You play on the hockey team, with no major in sight. You guys are on two diffrent levels." I set my glass back on the table and crossed my arms over each other on the edge, looking down at our messy table.

"See...as your number one best friend, I would never tell you something like that. Instead I would tell you to go to him, sex him up real good and do it all over again tomorrow." I rolled my eyes quickly running my hands over my face hoping they didn't see me blushing. Yes James and Carlos have been my friends since pre school and they were totally cool with me coming out. But I think sometimes they forget I don't talk about sex like they do.

"How we doin boys?" Speaking of sex. I looked up quick and smiled at the cute blonde waitress who was taking my empty plate. "Any sundaes to top it off?"

"Will you have one with us?" I gave James a pathetic look, just like our waitress did. James simply laughed and put up his hands. "Kidding. I think were good here. Everything was delicious."

"One more beer to finish the game?" She nodded back to one of the few hockey games on and I sighed turning to the other two.

"No I think we'll finish up what we have and get out of your hair." She nodded giving Carlos a big flirty smile before walking away with all of our plates. All that was left on the table were our bottonless chips and salsa and a little bit of beer in both thier glasses. "You think she has a boyfriend?" I laughed turning and watched the tiny blonde smile at people as she walked by.

"Yes. An ass and chest like that...no way she's single." Carlos sighed loudly finishing off the rest of his beer standing up. I followed close taking out my wallet and set donw two twenties on the counter. Without anything else said both Carlos and James also set some bills down, not caring if we went over the total. I grew up with a single mother who worked as a waitress. I knew tips helped. Alot. "So...do you have plans with Logan tonight or are you going to ignore him until you both forget about your fight."

"it wasn't a fight." They both laughed as I held the door open for them quickly zipping up my black hoodie. "I don't know why I tell you dicks anything."

"Cause we'd find out one way or another." I flipped James off as we followed Carlos to his truck. "I was only asking if you had plans because we could keep drinking and watching games at our apartment." I sighed out climbing in the back of the lifted truck and shut the door quick rubbing my hands together.

"I should probably go see him huh?"

"Can't hurt. Kid's not all that big. I don't think he can do too much damage." I groaned putting my head back and for a second, hated my friends. They were loud, obnoxious and sometimes down right rude. But the second passed when Carlos started to pull out of the parking spot and head out onto the almost deserted road. They put on some music and urged me to sing along to the song which I did. My best friends, knew how to get under my skin, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

I forgot that Carlos could not only drive through a snow storm, he also had a great memory. He's been to Logan's apartment one time for a party and left drunk, but managed to remember how to get there, and that his apartment was one of the last one's in the back. Yet Carlos can't remember the names of the countless girls he's slept with. I didn't understand it and didn't mention it as I slid out of the truck.

"Hey Kendall...just remember something." I sighed slamming my door shut hard and looked in the driver side window at Carlos who was giving me a small smile. "Logan is the first guy you've been with who treats you like an equal. Not just a booty call, or an experiement. At the end of the day, I know I said he wasn't your type but the truth is...he's exactly what you need." I couldn't help but smile and gently patted Carlos's arm, squeezing it softly. "Also if you two make up, at least one of us will be getting laid." I shook my head angirly and let him go turning. I raised my right hand and flipped off the truck as they drove away. I pulled my hood up on my head and shoved my hands into my jeans walking to the small, warm, inviting apartment, underneath some stairs. I quickly knocked on the front door, putting my hand back in my pocket and braced myself for Logan to start yelling as soon as he opened the door. However, when he did, there was no yelling. There weren't even words. At least not from me. Mostly because he was shirtless, in nothing but sweatpants on. His chest, head, hair were wet from a shower and there was a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. My mouth hung open as he pushed the door open compelty and stepped out of the way, turning. He raised his free finger and told me one minute as he walked into the darkness of his house. I quickly followed in, shutting the door behind me and watched his form disappear.

I took my sweater off, hanging it on the hook by the door and again rubbed my hands. I went to take off my shoes, but wasn't sure how this would play out, and if he'd kick me out. I walked slowly to his dimly lit living room and sat on the couch in front of an open medical book and binder. I squinted down at the jumbeled words and picture of the human body. I went to turn the page but stopped hearing a light get shut off and turned my head to the hall. Logan came walking back out, no longer shirtless. He was pulling on a plain black shirt and had white socks on his feet. I started to stand, but he put a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down, sitting next to me. He closed his book and binder and sighed out grabbing a wine glass. As he sipped it, Carlos's words crept into my head. We had nothing in common. I liked beer, and he liked wine. I liked to watch hockey games with my friends on a Friday night, and he liked to study.

He set his wine glass down, a disguested face twisting on his and I gave a confused one back. He chuckled wiping his mouth and shook his head. "That Dom Perignon doesn't pair well with mint." I smiled and put my hands together, between my knees looking down at them. "I watched the last of that game last night. It looked intenes...I guess? Not sure how to judge it...but some guy got his ass kicked." I glanced up to his face and watched him quickly look away out towards his kitchen. "I'm sorry I made you choose between me and your friends last night." I reached out gently cupping the back of his neck, making him tense up under my touch shivering slightly.

"I'm sorry I chose them." He turned to me quick shaking his head. "Loges I..."

"Kendall i started dating you because you're diffrent." I frowned and he scooted closer puttign his hands on my knee. "You are a jock. You eat like a pig and drink like a salior. You have no table manners and my mom almost fainted the first time she saw you eating at dinner." I smirked watching him also smile. "I like that you and those two hooligans you call your friends, go to hockey games, and play for the university. I love that your idea of a date night is staying at home, drinking a beer and making out while a scary movie plays. And most importantly I love..." He paused and glanced down taking my free hand squeezing it softly. "I love that you make me come out of my shell. You make me feel less afraid to be a gay guy out in public." I turned a little to him and put my hand, on his neck, over on the other side, on his cheek. I rubbed under his eye and he shrugged. "I don't want you to choose between me and game night with your friends. Next time there is a home game i'm going to buy us all tickets and we'll go together and drink and laugh and watch dudes get thier faces beat in." I sighed out lowering my hand and set it on top of his, still holding mine.

"That's not fair." He frowned and deflated a little. "Logan I don't want you to change who you are, just because it makes me happy." He opened his mouth but i covered it quick with my hand. "Just because i'm a brut and a jock doesn't mean you have to like it all the time. I need to learn better table manners. I need to educate myself on things other than beer and hockey. And you can teach me. No i'm not going to change who I am completely but a few changes wouldn't hurt. And if i'm as invested in this relationship as I tell myself all the time, i need to start doign thigs with you...for you. Because of you." He sighed looking down as I lowered my hand putting it on his thigh, squeezing. "I love that i've helped you come out of your shell. But that doesn't mean you have to turn into me or my idiot friends."

"You're idiot friends are amazing to you." I smirked and he sighed putting his elbows on his knees, setting his head in his hands. "I don't like hockey Kendall."

"Than we wont go to games. But..." He raised his head setting it on his closed fists. "I still want to with my friends. And I still want to play." He nodded and I started to lean in, but he put a finger on my lips and shook his head.

"What about me don't you like?" I chuckled and looked down shaking my head. "Tell me or no kiss." I sighed and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like your..." I stopped and he kept his eyebrow raised. "i don't like how you expect me to tell you theres flaws on the example of perfect." He groaned standing and tried to turn, but i was faster. I grabbed him and rouhgly pulled him down on me. His body collided on top of mine and i wrapped my arms around it, lying back. His legs were quick to go around my body so his crotch was right over mine. He sat up quickly pushing his hands under my shirt rubbing softly. "Can I stay the night?" He nodded slowly pushing my shirt up to expose my semi sculpted stomach. I had a few muscels that he seemed to really love runnign his hands over, not that I ever complained. "Can we go to bed?" He snorted putting his head back. I quickly sat up wrapping around his lower back and pushed one hand under his sweats in the back.

"You were wrong. You dont just know abotu beer and hockey. You are a master at booty." I put my head back and raised my eyebrows making him nod and run his hands throuh my hair. "Yup...24/7 on your mind is hockey and booty."

"Just your booty." He blushed and looked down, suddenly becoming coy. "I think I need to tell you something." He looked up fast, horrified and I smiled small. "I think I fell for you Logan. I..." I paused and watched his eyes roam aroudn my face, lookign for any clue to my next words. And when my brain processed my words I was going to say, they just blurted out. "I love you Logan." He let out a hard breath and sat back on my legs putting his hands on my chest. "I've never said that to anyone before, except my mom. And althought it's a little scary i..."

"I love you too Kendall." He smashed our lips together hard and fast, very sloppily. He was eager with his kiss, which just encouraged me to stand, holding around him, and carry him back to his bedroom. He wrapped his legs tight around my back and set his hands on my neck. I kept one arm under his butt as the other tried despretly to reach my belt buckle. I gave up on it, half way there and waited patiently untill I threw him on his perfeclty made King sized bed. I hastily ripped off my shirt and watched him do the same. Before i coud bend over top of him on the bed he was going through the drawer on the nigthstand by his bed like a mad man. I frowned leaning donw anyway and started sucking and biting along his neck. He groaned quietly which encouraged me to do more. I tried to push a hand into his sweats in the front but he shoved me off quick, getting up on his bed. He had his back to me and pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing his ass to me. I swallowed hard pulling my own pants and boxers down, just enough to get my dick out. Logan tossed a condom wrapper on the bed next to him and scooted back so his back touched my chest. I closed my eyes as his hands ran up and around my head and i fumbeled with wrapper. When it was open he pulled my face forward and started kissing onto and into my lips not caring that I was trying to concentrate on the condom wrapper. When I realized I was going to struggle getting the condom out i pulled away from his mouth and roughly shoved him down onto his hands. He groaned quietly and glanced over his shoulder as I slipped the condom and got closer to the edge of the bed. I put both hands on his hips and locked eyes with him as I blindly let my dick slide into him. He goraned, lying flat on his face and closed his eyes. He reached back and grabbed one of my hands whiel my other set on the middle of his back. I put my head back and started up the rythem the both of us loved. Slow and steady. "Hey..." I looked down quick and watched Logan adjust himself so he was on his shoulder, looking up at me, hodling his dick in one hand, while the other grazed over my abs on my stoamch. "I really mean it. I love you."

"Easy to say when my dick's inside you." He closed his eyes laughing and dug his fingertips into my skin making me hiss quietly at the pain. "I love you too."

"Easy to say when-" I cut him off by starting up the hard fast pace we both loved, making him moan out instead of talk. He got up on his hands and cursed under his breath shaking his head. "Asshole." I smiled and reached forward pulling his shoulder up. He sat up, letting my arm wrap around hsi shoulders/neck area. He put both hands on my one arm and laid his head back on my shoulder. His eyes remained closed and his mouth open. I ran my fingertips up and over his shoulder to his neck. I gnetly turned his head so his lips were inches from mine and dove in. I kissed him hard and put a hand, my free hand, on his hip. He moaned in my mouth, as one of his hands went donw to mine and he pushed it to his cock. I caught on to what he wanted and started to grope him. He pulled away from my mouth and groaned out rather loudly. "I'm close."

"We barely started."

"Yeah well...you said those three magical words. It means alot to me." I smirked kissing his head and picked up the speed again hoping we came at the same time. He rubbed his hands over my arm still holding around his shoulders and contniued to moan. When I decided to let him go, and put both hands on his hips, he fell forward and pushed his ass back onto me harder. We both groaned out at the extra contact and with just a few more pushes inside him, he was screaming and i was leaning forward kissing my scream into his back right on his spine.

When I got myself calmed down, I pulled out of him and let him fall on the bed, in a huff. As I turned to go to his bathroom, i watched him turn to lay on his back. I went in his bathroom quick and tore off the condom, throwing it away. i pulled my boxers and pants back up but didn't zip or buckle them. Instead I washed my face and dried it before walking back to his room. He was alread sitting cross legged on his bed, sweats pulled back up. He was looking donw at his phone with some balled up kleenex, probably used to clean himself, next to him. I frowned kicking off my shoes by his closet and jumped on the bed, lying flat on my back. One of his hands rubbed over my stomach and he sighed out tossing his phone to his pillows at the top of the bed. He laid down next to me putting his head on my shoulder and sighed out putting an arm and leg over me hard. "So..." I turned us quick, and trapped him under my two times, longer body putting his hands above his head lacing his fingers with mine. He giggeled and raised his knee letting it rub over my dick. "I got a text. From my dad." I frowned and leaned down, kissing his chest. One of his hands got free and he pushed my head back up shaking his head. "Apparently he's coming to your next home game. Next Friday. And apparently he's brigning my mom." I slowly pushed myself up and over him and he smirked nodding. "Yeah...remember how i said I don't like hockey? Well my dad does, and he's going to make me go with him." I sat up completly on my feet and stared him down shaking my head.

"I thought your parents hated me." He sat up too and put his hands on my hips shaking his head.

"Well...my mom might. But my dad loves I'm dating a real guys guy. So just prepare for another dinner and another lecture from my mom." I watched as he pushed past me and shoved me away so he could get under the blanekts. I slid off the mattress and pulled my jeans off before climbing back into bed with him. He automatically curled into my side and kissed my neck. "Everything will be fine. Because I love you and you love me." I nodded pulling him tighter into me and sighed quietly.

"Hopefully that's enough to win over your mom."

 **YAY! A Kogan one shot! I've been wanting to write one for a whil enow but didnt have an idea.**

 **Speaking of idea...would anyone like to see this as a story? maybe like a...Logan has rich jerky parents who frown at Kendall cause he grew up poor or something? let me know!**


End file.
